


Don't Worry About It For Now

by whovianlucy



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianlucy/pseuds/whovianlucy
Summary: Jamie and Mack's first kiss.
Relationships: Jamie Tate/Mackenzie Boyd
Kudos: 4





	Don't Worry About It For Now

"Can you go a day without winding someone up?" Mack moaned with a teasing undertone.  
He delicately dabbed at the oozing cut on Jamie's forehead. The cut stung as the water cleansed the wound, and Jamie flinched at the sudden, sharp pain. As the jolt ran through his head, he suddenly grasped Mack's arm and squeezed tightly.  
"Could you be a bit more gentle please?"  
Jamie asked with gritted teeth.  
"Only If you're more gentle with my arm. You should he grateful I'm even doing this at all. I'm fairly sure it's not in the job contract."  
Jamie released a tender grin,  
"Of course I am grateful. You're the only one in this village that actually likes me."  
As the drops of blood that fell into the bowl next to them increased, so did Mack's heart-rate.  
After what felt like forever, the slash on Jamie's forehead was cleaned and covered.  
Flickering down to rhe other man's lips (intending to examine the wound that sliced deep into them), Mack got lost in their deep pink colour and lines intricately etched into them.  
Jamie caught himself staring at Mack's lips too, half open. 

It was unclear who edged forward first, and who met who. It didn't really matter.  
What mattered was the way Mack groaned as he knelt further in, half on Jamie's lap. What mattered was how Jamie dug his fingers into Mack's tangled hair and enveloped his arm around his waist.  
His mind caught up with his heart. Jamie jerked away.  
"Stop, no. I'm not - I'm not gay."  
Mack rolled his eyes,  
"Neither am I. It's fine. Don't worry about it for now."  
"But -"  
"Ssh."  
Eyes gleaming, Mack ran a soothing hand through Jamie's dirty blonde hair, his other hand tracing the bruise on his cheekbone. The setting had suddenly become a lot softer.  
Jamie leant back in.


End file.
